Blog użytkownika:RO91/Niewygodny Zakręt
250px|center Pokój Graya nie był imponujących rozmiarów, ale mieściło się w nim zadziwiająco dużo sprzętów. Pod niewielkim oknem przycupnął stolik, otoczony przez dwa drewniane krzesła. Pod jedną za ścian stało łóżko, przykryte aktualnie kocem, a naprzeciwko wypinała dumnie pierś niedomykająca się szafa. Wnętrze sprawiało przytulne wrażenie, a odpowiadało za to kilka drobiazgów w postaci ręcznie haftowanego bieżnika na kocu, ładnie zdobionego lustra, obrusa na stoliku, czy wazonu z malutkim bukietem przywiędłych już bratków. Wydawało się, jakby działała tutaj kobieca ręka, ale Lucy nie miała pojęcia, kto mógł dbać o jego mieszkanie. Chyba, że sam właściciel był niezwykle pedantyczny i przywiązywał wagę do wystroju wnętrza. A w to raczej wątpiła. Idąc do niego wyobrażała sobie raczej coś na kształt pokoju Natsu, w którym wszystko było wszędzie. Juvia wierciła się nerwowo na krześle. Jej oczy lśniły z podniecenia i wzdychała za każdym razem, gdy Gray na nią spojrzał. Ciekawe, co o tym sądzi, przemknęło Lucy przez myśl, kiedy tamta śledziła chłopaka pożądliwym spojrzeniem. Chciałaby, żeby ktoś tak za nią wodził wzrokiem... Zarumieniła się lekko, ale głosik w jej głowie szybko sprowadził ją na ziemię. Głupia gąsko! O czym ty myślisz?! Postawił na stole parujące kubki z herbatą i usiadł na łóżku. - Co was sprowadza? Zupełnie ignorując jego pytanie, Lucy gwałtownie podniosła się z miejsca. - Gdzie jet łazienka? - Na prawo. Ruszyła we wskazanym przez niego kierunku. Szybko czmychnęła za drzwi tak, by chłopak nie mógł jej dostrzec. Teraz ty, Juvia. Niebieskowłosa na przemian to mnęła sukienkę, to bawiła się swoim kołnierzem. - Gray-sama...Juvia...chciałaby.... zapytać... czy coś... cię dręczy? Gray podniósł głowę i spojrzał gdzieś za ramię dziewczyny. W lustrze odbijała się postać podsłuchującej blondynki. - Dręczy? Nie wiem skąd ci to przyszło do głowy. Kłamca! Odezwał się znowu głosik w jej głowie.A może nie chce jej martwić? Tak, z pewnością o to chodzi! '' Uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie, wychwalając w duchu swój genialny tok myślenia. - Juvii wydaje się, że jesteś ostatnio bardzo smutny, Gray-sama. - Hę? To tylko twoja wyobraźnia. Jego chłodne spojrzenie przeraziło dziewczynę, która natychmiast zaczęła zginać się w pół i przepraszać. - Wybacz, Gray-sama. - Nie, nic się przecież nie stało. Chcecie może coś do jedzenia? - dodał, gdy Lucy wróciła z łazienki. - Juvia musi za chwilę wracać do gildii.- Złapała kubek z herbatą i z uwielbieniem sączyła napój przygotowany przez maga lodu.- Za chwilę wyruszamy z Gajeelem do Hosenki. To był zaszczyt odwiedzić twój dom, Gray-sama. Odprowadził ją do drzwi. Lucy obserwowała go, kiedy życzył jej powodzenia. Był spokojny, uśmiechnięty. Ledwo jednak przekręcił klucz w drzwiach, jego wyraz twarzy uległ diametralnej zmianie. Poczuła, jak przechodzi ją zimny dreszcz. - Lucy... ☆☆☆ Gray leniwie podniósł jedną powiekę i spojrzał na zegarek. Nie spał za długo. Przetarł oczy i zwlókł się z łóżka wolniej niż zazwyczaj. Być może powodem jego stanu był padający za oknem deszcz, a może sen, który nie dawał mu ostatnio spokoju. Wiedział, że nie dotrzymał obietnicy. Nie musiała mu o tym wciąż przypominać nawiedzając go w koszmarach. Deszcz przestał dudnić o szyby, więc postanowił się przejść. Założył pierwszy płaszcz, jaki miał pod ręką i wyszedł z domu. Spacerując po opustoszałej ulicy wzdłuż oświetlonych sklepowych wystaw, poczuł się nieco lepiej. Wolno stawiał kroki, jakby bał się, że może kogoś obudzić. Ci ludzie czuli się tak bezpiecznie. ''Tak jak my tamtej nocy. '' Przystanął i zamknął oczy. Właśnie kładli się spać. Elis była tak podekscytowana festiwalem latawców, że nie mogła przestać o tym mówić. Mama uśmiechała się ciepło, tata czytał gazetę. To miał być zwykły, miły wieczór. Skończył się jednak zupełnie inaczej... Ruszył kamienną ulicą, odwracając się nerwowo co jakiś czas. Miał dziwne przeczucie, że ktoś go śledzi, ale za każdym razem, gdy przekręcił głowę widział tylko opustoszały chodnik. Przez chwilę myślał, że to Lucy, która wraz z Juvią, złożyła mu dzisiaj niezapowiedzianą i dość nietypową wizytę. ''Martwię się o ciebie, Gray. Westchnął i przyjrzał się swojemu odbiciu w jednej ze sklepowych szyb.'' Lucy ma rację, wyglądam okropnie.'' Dochodził właśnie do miejsca, gdzie alejka zakręcała łagodnym łukiem, trochę może niepotrzebnie, bo ani ładnie, ani wygodnie. Nie widział, kto nadchodzi z drugiej strony i to go właśnie irytowało najbardziej. Nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, że właśnie to miejsce stanie się dla niego takie ważne. Pod jedną z ulicznych latarni stała dziewczyna. Przystanął pod kasztanowcem po drugiej stronie drogi, by się jej przyjrzeć, ale oślepiło go światło latarni. Po chwili nieznajoma zrobiła krok do przodu niczym marionetka, której odcięto kilka nitek i ruszyła w jego stronę. Złożył ręce, szykując się do ataku, ale ona zatrzymała się zaledwie kilka kroków od niego. - Umówiłam się na dzisiaj z wiatrem - oznajmiła smutno, jakby wyczekiwała kochanka, który miał się już nie zjawić. - Wiesz, kiedy wiatr wbije sobie do głowy, że będzie się bawił z ogniem, to nikt go nie poskromi. Dlatego tak bardzo kocham każdy jego podmuch. Nieważne czy to letnia bryza, czy porywisty wicher. Przyglądał się jej z zaciekawieniem, zachowując przy tym pewien dystans. Dziewczyna przechyliła głowę na bok. Mocno związane nad uszami kokardy sterczały zabawnie. Drżała, ale raczej nie z zimna. Mimo deszczowych chmur, noc była całkiem przyjemna. Wyglądała na poruszoną. Szeroko otwarte oczy wyrażały zdumienie. Spoglądała na Graya, który nie wiedział, czego może się spodziewać. - Gray... - dzieliło ich już zaledwie kilka centymetrów. Para niebieskich oczu spoglądała wyczekująco na jego twarz. - Nie poznajesz mnie, prawda? To ja... Elis. - Elis - powtórzył za nią jak echo. - Przecież ty... nie żyjesz. ☆☆☆ O świcie promienie słońca wdarły się przez okno do pokoju, ogrzewając jej twarz. Dziewczyna przetarła oczy i usiadła na skraju łóżka. Pod stopami czuła chłodne sosnowe deski. Wyprostowała obolałe nogi i pomasowała ramiona. Ziewnęła. Słyszała chrupanie swoich kości. Była jakaś słaba. Z jednej strony przespała całą noc, ale czuła się zmęczona, zupełnie jakby kilka razy obeszła miasto. Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Namacała jedną dłonią miękką tkaninę szlafroka i niemrawo wpychając dłoń do rękawa zastanawiała się, kto może odwiedzać ją o tej porze. Zdziwiła się, gdy zobaczyła niskiego staruszka stojącego na progu jej pokoju. - Mistrzu?! - Nogi ugięły się pod nią, gdy uświadomiła sobie, co może być celem tej wizyty.- Czy coś się stało Lucy? - Nie. Nic jej nie grozi. Yamato zapewniał mnie, że zatroszczy się o naszych młodych magów. - Całe szczęście... Odetchnęła z ulgą, ale Makarov pokiwał smutno swoją siwą głową. Nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. - Roger powiedział mi w końcu, kto zabił jego bratanka. Mira zakryła usta dłońmi, gdy usłyszała znajome nazwisko. - To niemożliwe... ☆☆☆ Długo nie mogła zasnąć, ale następnego ranka obudziła się dość wcześnie. Przez chwilę leżała bez ruchu grzejąc się w cieple pościeli. Całe jej nastoletnie ciało wzdrygało się przed jej opuszczeniem. Ale nie trwało to długo. Odrzuciła kołdrę. Przetarła oczy, po czym przejechała dłonią po łóżku. Zamiast szlafroka, wymacała jakieś żyjące stworzenie. Nagle stwór warknął. Lucy krzyknęła i spadła na podłogę. - Natsu! Co ty wyprawiasz?! Nie masz swojego domu?! - Lucy nie krzycz... - Happy przeciągnął się i ziewnął jej prosto w twarz. - Śmierdzi ci z pyska. - Jesteś taka okrutna... Zdenerwowana powlokła gołymi stopami po zimnej podłodze. Wyciągnęła z szafy kilka ubrań i weszła do łazienki, która była przytulnym pomieszczeniem wyposażonym w armaturę z początków wieku. Żółte światło lampki umieszczonej nad lustrem oblało jej twarz. Obiektywnie była to twarz miła i optymistyczna, o piwnych oczach, jasnych brwiach i przydługich blond włosach, teraz straszliwie rozczochranych. Włożyła ciemnoczerwoną sukienkę i zawiązała włosy w dwie kitki nad uszami. Nie podobało jej się. Wróciła do pokoju, rozwiązała tasiemki i chwyciła szczotkę do włosów. Natsu, który zdążył już się obudzić, oparł się o poręcz łóżka i przez chwilę obserwował tę zimną wojnę, którą dziewczyna toczyła ze swoimi włosami. - Długo jeszcze? Jestem głodny... - A co mnie to obchodzi?- zapytała rozdrażnionym głosem. -Myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi... - mruknął. - Niech ci będzie. Tylko nie zjedzcie mi wszystkiego i pamiętaj, że później jedziemy do Ayden! - krzyknęła, gdy ich sylwetki zniknęły za drzwiami do kuchni. Wyjrzała przez okno. Słońce nabrało złocistego koloru, a jego promienie ogrzewały słaby wiatr. Kilka bezkształtnych chmur wędrowało po błękitnym niebie. Zrobiłem kiedyś coś strasznego. Potrząsnęła przecząco głową. To niemożliwe! Gray nikogo by nie skrzywdził. Pewnie, że nie, idiotko, odpowiedział jej własny głos, gdzieś z tyłu głowy. Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją dźwięk tłuczonego szkła dochodzący z kuchni. - Natsu, Happy co wy tam robicie?! ☆☆☆ Mimo, że w pomieszczeniu wszystko było czyste i odkurzone, w powietrzu czuło się pewne zaniedbanie. Kufry stały na środku ciasnej sypialni. Białowłosy chłopak leżał na połatanej pościeli, z rękoma zarzuconymi za głowę. Znudzony zogniskował spojrzenie na jednej ze ścian. W końcu, kiedy usłyszał szelest na drugim łóżku, odwrócił głowę. Elis od razu usiadła, ale zamiast oczekiwanej euforii i uśmiechu, Shiro znowu zobaczył ją smutną i zamyśloną. Postanowił zacząć rozmowę. - Magnolia, co? - zagadnął otwierając okno. Latająca kotka o brzoskwiniowym umaszczeniu usiadła na parapecie. - Całkiem tu ładnie. Shiro odwrócił się w stronę przyjaciółki. - I jak poszło? Oboje przez moment przyglądali się sobie w milczeniu. - Był wstrząśnięty, tak samo jak ja. Z początku nie chciał mi uwierzyć, ale przypomniałam mu o jego obietnicy... Zapanowało milczenie, a kiedy uznał, że trwa ono wystarczająco długo, by usprawiedliwić zmianę tematu, postanowił podzielić się z nią swoimi refleksjami. - Wiesz, kiedyś ci zazdrościłem - uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Mieć taką niezwykłą moc. Myślałem, że to musi być wspaniałe uczucie. A potem dotarło do mnie, co tak naprawdę możesz zobaczyć... Jej twarz spochmurniała. Skrzywiła się, czując powiew chłodnego powietrza na swoim karku. - Czasem boję się, że sobie nie poradzę. Eingana ostrzegała mnie przed tym. Powiedziała, że zabawa z przeznaczeniem albo podsyci mój apetyt, albo mnie zabije. Urwała z nieobecnym wzrokiem, potem poruszyła się na fotelu. - Chcesz się wycofać? - Rzuciła mu badawcze spojrzenie. - A co ty byś zrobił, gdyby chodziło o Ayano? Czuł, że jego głos zabrzmi nienaturalnie, ale musiał to powiedzieć. - Oddałbym za nią nawet własne życie. - Więc znasz odpowiedź... Zdołał tylko uśmiechnąć się blado. Elis zamknęła oczy. Zmienię wasze przeznaczenie, Fairy Tail. ☆☆☆ Gray siedział przy kontuarze i sączył powoli napój podany przez Mirę. Był zamyślony, ale wyglądał dużo lepiej niż wczoraj. Było całkiem późno. Szli wolno długą, cienistą drogą. Podniosła głowę: ''- Cieszę się, że cię odnalazłam - zaczęła. Po chwili jednak znowu zapadła cisza. Wpatrywała się uparcie przed siebie, jakby widziała coś, czego bardzo pragnie, a czego nie może mieć. W całym tym zajściu zabrakło jej czegoś, o czym marzyła przez te trzy lata. Zabrakło jej radości, uścisków, łez szczęścia. Było za to sucho, smutno i poważnie. Czy tak wyglądają wszystkie spotkania po latach? - Oboje mamy teraz wspaniałych przyjaciół. Dobrze jest mieć kogoś takiego...'' Gray zdawał się w ogóle nie słuchać. To wszystko było niepojęte dla jego nastoletniego umysłu. Przystanął gwałtownie, a ona zrobiła to samo. Wpatrywała się w niego czekając na kolejne słowa. - Elis... Widziałem jak spadasz... jak płoniesz... - To niezupełnie tak. Bo widzisz... - zamknęła oczy.- Mam jeszcze jedną misję do wypełnienia. - Spakowany? - Lucy usiadła obok. Drgnął lekko, gdy usłyszał jej głos. - Już? Przecież to niedaleko. - Tak, Natsu czeka przy drzwiach - wstała od lady.- Chciałabym jeszcze pozwiedzać miasto. Podobno jest piękne. Rusz się, Gray. - Jeszcze nie - zaoponował. Spojrzała na niego pytająco. Chwycił jej rękę i pociągnął za sobą. Lucy nie protestowała. Była zbyt zaskoczona jego zachowaniem. W końcu wepchnął ją do jakiegoś schowka i zamknął za nimi drzwi. Pomieszczenie było ciasne, brudne i duszne. Jedna z gnijących desek przewróciła się i spadła jej na głowę. Przez chwilę gapiła się na niego, a zdziwienie powoli zamieniało się w gniew. - Gray... Co ty wyprawiasz?! - Cicho - wyciągnął z kieszeni małe pudełko. Potem otworzył je i włożył jej do ręki biały, połyskujący przedmiot. Serce biło jej jak oszalałe. To klucz. Jeden z tych, o których wspominała mama. I nie rozdaje się ich na prawo i lewo. Lucy uniosła brwi. - Kto ci to dał? Zawahał się. - Znajoma... - Dlaczego zaprowadziłeś mnie aż tutaj? Gray zmarszczył czoło, a w głowie zabrzmiały słowa Elis.'' Nikt nie może zobaczyć, co jej dajesz. To bardzo ważne.'' - Uznałem, że lepiej zachować środki ostrożności. Spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem. Później jednak zastanowiła się nad jego słowami. Miały sens. To bardzo cenny przedmiot. Jedyny w swoim rodzaju, ale szczerze wątpiła, by ktoś inny w Fairy Tail potrzebował białego klucza. Nagle grunt pod jej stopami zaczął drzeć, a potem poczuła na policzku lekki chłód. Powiew.Zmrużyła oczy i chwilę później dostrzegła, że w miejscu, gdzie powinny być drzwi stoją Natsu, Happy i Mira. ☆☆☆ - Natsu, Gray porywa Lucy! - wrzasnął Happy. - Że co?! Cholerny psychol... Natsu wystrzelił jak torpeda i pognał w kierunku ściany, za którą zniknęła tamta dwójka. Mira poczuła dziwny niepokój. To nie może być prawda. Gray nie zrobiłby jej krzywdy. Odłożyła swoją robotę i wybiegła zza lady, by dołączyć do Natsu i Happiego. Po chwili udało jej się doścignąć rozwścieczonego Smoczego Zabójcę. Zza drzwi do schowka, pod którym stali, dochodziły ich jedynie przyciszone odgłosy rozmowy. Szeptają, pomyślała, może nie ma się o co martwić. Może to tylko nieporozumienie. - Wchodzimy, sir?- Natsu zmarszczył brwi. - Pewnie! Cholera wie, co ten zbok wymyślił. Podszedł bliżej ściany, z obu jego dłoni wystrzeliły ogniste pociski. Gdy dym opadł zobaczyli Lucy i Graya stojących w ciasnym, ciemnym schowku na rupiecie. Mira zauważyła, że Lucy chowa coś do kieszeni, ale mogła się jedynie domyślać, czym był ten przedmiot. A jednak... - Może by tak użyć klamki, tępaku?! Gray minął go pewnym krokiem, ręce trzymał w kieszeniach. Lucy była nieco zmieszana, ale oczy błyszczały jej z podniecenia. - Po co porywałeś Lucy?! - On ją luuubi! - Och, zamknij się Happy! - To nie twoja sprawa, spopielony móżdżku! Mira podeszła do blondynki. - Lucy wszystko w porządku? - Tak...- Zawahała się.- Nie ma się czym martwić, naprawdę. ☆☆☆ Chyba znowu akcja dzieje się trochę za szybko, ale mam nadzieję, że mi to wybaczycie. Miłego czytania. Pozdrawiam. 'Informacje o Rozdziale' Postacie Hiro Mashimy Postacie (Moje) Użyta Magia, Zaklęcia i Umiejętności Użyta Magia *Magia Ognistego Zabójcy Smoków Użyte Przedmioty * Biały Klucz Niebiańskiego Ducha 'Galeria Bonusowa' Spotkanie Graya i Elis.jpg Elisigray.jpg Nawigacja Kategoria:Zapiski w pamiętniku